


Dazed

by meglw0228



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/meglw0228
Summary: Adam shocks Tommy so much that he forgets where his bed is.
Relationships: Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff
Kudos: 1





	Dazed

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a drabble, but Tommy got into his head a bit too much and so it's a drabble and a half!

August 17, 2010

Tommy walked to the buses in a daze. He couldn't stop thinking about Adam's words. They were so true, too true. He flopped down into his bunk on the bus, lightly trailing his fingers over his lips. He heard the others moving around and talking, but didn't pay them any attention until someone opened the curtains to his bunk.

"Tommy? What are you doing in my bunk?"

Tommy looked up to see Taylor standing next to him. "Oh shit, sorry." He walked out to the lounge and saw all the dancers gathered around the table. They laughed as they saw him.

"Guess I'm sleeping here tonight."

Adam walked out of his room, hearing the laughter and wondering what was going on.

"Tommy Joe? What are you doing in here?"

Tommy blushed brightly, "I got on the wrong bus."

Adam smirked at him, "Well you're welcome to sleep in my room."


End file.
